


Riverbank

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci had known for as long as he can remember that he was interested in boys. But the lashings of his father have made him try to suppress his forbidden feelings for a long time. Until the handsome Zoroaster da Peretola had entered his life. He can't deny his desires any longer. And the stubborn genius is determined that his best friend is the one he will lose his virginity to.





	Riverbank

Zoroaster lounges in the warm early summer sun, sighing with bliss. After working all day on the fields and later on chasing through the hot streets of Florence to find a particular item Leonardo begged him for, it is heaven to stretch his aching muscles in the warm sand and grass on the riverbank. He watches his friend from under half closed lashes.

The two of them got to know each other about a year ago, when Zo tried to sell some rubbish to maestro Verrocchio and his apprentice Leonardo da Vinci had seen right through his scheme, telling him off for it. Instead he'd shoved a small piece of canvas into his hands and said, “Can you get me this as quickly as possible?”

Zo had looked dumbfounded at the little drawing but soon a smirk spread across his face and he nodded his head. He had never left the genius' side thereafter.

“Your fingers never stop to do something,” he observes now as his friend cuts a strange pattern into the bark of a large twig, “don’t you ever feel tired?” 

The sun makes him very mellow and he has trouble to keep his eyes open.

“Yes,” Leo chuckles. “All the time.” He looks over to Zo, feeling that strange but not unpleasant flutter in his stomach again and he quickly focuses on his art. “But I don't want to miss out. A lifetime will never be enough to do all the things I want to do. And so I want to take every opportunity.” He throws the little carving at his friend and forces himself to lie down too even if just for a moment. “Does that never worry you? That you might not get a chance to do the things you want to do?”

“Erm,” Zo scratches his nose with the piece of wood Leo had thrown at him. “Right now I want to lie here and take a break.” He squeezes his eyes to slits and blinks against the sun. “And I want to talk to you. We never seem to have enough time for that,” he smiles a little awkwardly, wondering where that strange admission had come from. 

“You can always talk to me,” Leonardo frowns. He rolls himself onto his front, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at Zoroaster again. His hands feel even more restless now and he starts to absentmindedly braid three stalks of grass together. 

“Talk about what?”

Zo is a bit startled about that question. He hadn’t even thought about what exactly. He just knows that he likes to be in the other man’s company. “Everything,” he starts vaguely, plucking a stalk of grass himself and chewing on it thoughtfully. “You seem to have an interest in all there is and I love your enthusiasm,” he chuckles, “even if it is sometimes for the strangest things like insects or snails.” He playfully pokes Leonardo in the shoulder, “Or why the river runs this way and not the other way.” 

Leonardo snorts and shrugs. He finds it strange that others do not share his curiosity. That they just accept life and all its wonders without wanting to know how things work and why. And whilst Zo does not seem quite on the same wavelength as he is, at least he had never made fun of him for his strange obsessions and curious interests. Had never told him to stop asking questions, like his father had, and to just accept that ‘some things just are what they are, no-one cares why the sun comes up on one side of the city and goes down on the other!’

I have an interest in you. The thought is so loud in his head that for a moment Leo is worried he had said the words out loud. And he feels a deep blush creep into his cheeks. 

“I like to learn,” he forces his thoughts back to science. “We are so quick to literally trample over nature's design. But everything, even the smallest, simplest of things have a purpose, have a design.” He jumps to his feet in a flash and darts over to the rock beside him letting out a triumphant shout as his hands carefully wrap around the creature that had caught his attention. He brings his treasure to his friend and kneels beside him, allowing him a glimpse between his fingers at the tiny brown lizard. “Did you know for example that lizards are cold blooded. They need the sun to warm up their bodies. Which is why they seek out the heat on a day like this. Whereas we,” he drops the creature in Zo’s lap before pulling off his shirt hastily, “are warm blooded and need to cool our bodies down. Fancy a swim?” he calls back as he already races towards the river meanwhile attempting to pull off his boots and trousers mid sprint.

I didn't know that dies on Zo’s lips as Leo jumps up so quickly. He laughs instead as the lizard scurries away. Zoroaster almost feels as disturbed as the little creature from his half slumber. But the invitation for a swim sounds perfect. He throws all his garments and boots off and races after Leo, stark naked overtaking him in his struggle with his clothing and jumps, head first, from their favourite rock. The immediate cold lets everything he’s got shrivel and he comes up gasping for air. “I just learned that the water is soooo cooold!” he yells playfully.

Leonardo shivers too as the cold river sends shockwaves through him. But he recovers quickly and splashes his friend with the fresh water. He's rather pleased with himself that he managed to get his friend naked so quickly without it sounding improper. He silently thanks the little creature to have given him a perfect alibi. 

Zo splutters, laughing, loving his friend’s undivided attention. At the workshop those keen eyes are always wandering from one person to the other, from one project to the next and back, giving orders all around. When it’s just the two of them, he feels like Leo is truly looking at him and speaking to him. Like he’s taking him serious and really accepting him as a person worthy of his whole concentration. He’s not looking through him but at him.# 

Leonardo swims around Zo in little circles, splashing him, pushing him under, … procrastinating… Now he's got this far his normally buzzing grey matter feels frustratingly, infuriatingly blank. He can make birds of gold fly into the night sky, he can tell how many bones make up the human body, he can imagine the greatest ideas, but this thing that seems to come so natural to everyone else feels so out of his reach. 

“How's that red head girl you brought home a while ago?” he asks nonchalantly. “Haven't seen her around.”#

Zoroaster blinks at the question, splashing back heaps of water into the other’s face, “I lost interest,” I rather spend time with you. He answers just as nonchalantly, underlining his reputation as a man who doesn’t want commitment. “Are you interested in her?” he asks curiously, for some strange reason hoping that the answer would be no.# 

Leo frowns at the unexpected returned question. That idea had been so far from his mind that it takes a moment to register the words. “Er … no,” he sort of shrugs. Not her! Still he searches for words, for a way to tell Zo what he really wants to say, even though now it feels even more improbable to present the suggestion. 

In absence of a plan he dives under the clear surface, hoping that the cold quiet underwater will sharpen his mind and his tongue. But when his eyes adjust to the water an image greets him that takes his breath away. Of a perfectly sculptured body, of lean muscle moving through the clear water. Of bronze skin being lit up by the sunlight penetrating the surface. And of something mouthwatering and forbidden that makes his body throb and tingle to the point where he forgets to breathe and come up for air. 

Zo wonders if Leo wants to break their diving record but as he doesn’t resurface he takes a dive himself, wondering what is wrong. He grabs for the man who just swam beneath him but is adrift now. He pulls Leonardo up, really worried, hoping he'll be able to breathe again. “Leo?” he splutters, scared now. “What are you playing at?!”

The Florentine blinks and coughs as he's brought back to the surface and shaken out of his trance. “Zo.” It's all he manages to bring out as he clings to his friend, their naked bodies entangled as both try to stay afloat.

Zo frowns and tries to get them into shallower water where he can support Leo better. As soon as he feels ground beneath his feet he drags his friend ashore, falling down with him into the grass. 

“What happened?” he asks, breathing heavily himself. Normally the other man is like a fish, always trying to win in their swimming races or diving experiments.

Leo stares into Zo's worried eyes as he leans over him. The strangest urge creeps up on him. Like when he wants to touch the fruits in the market just to feel their texture. Or when he wants to open up all the bird cages just to enjoy the moment of watching perfect flight. He just needs to know what it feels like … And suddenly his lips are against Zo's and he's kissing him awkwardly.

Zo’s eyes fly open at the completely unexpected motion. He doesn't flinch away though, just waits. There have been more awkward situations with Signore Da Vinci than this. What's that about now? Does he need my air? 

He’s kissed enough women to realize the difference between their soft hesitant touches and Leo's more firm onslaught. His lips are surprisingly soft though. It is very odd to feel the scruffiness above his upper lip where they both try to grow moustaches as that is the latest fashion. But he finds he likes it immensely.

Soft. Warm. Wet. Nice…The artist allows all of his senses to enjoy this new and unusual experiment. He is not daft. He knows that what he's doing would earn him the beating of a lifetime if his father found out about it. And yet like anything that is forbidden fruit it just adds to the excitement, the longing, the need to find out what, and why and how! 

He lets go though. Reluctantly, not wanting to upset his best friend. His tongue runs over his bottom lip where he can still taste the other's lips as he looks into those beautiful eyes again with a mixture of nervous trepidation and inviting challenge.

Zo licks his lips too and a grin spreads over his face. “Now that was different,” he chuckles. “Are you alright now?” he asks, still thinking this has something to do with Leo's almost drowning accident. He likes that the other's focus is all on him though. He feels like an animal or a flower his eccentric friend never saw before. His bright eyes zooming in on him gives him a pleasant shiver. 

“Yes,” Leonardo croaks, his voice sounding oddly husk and thick. “Quite alright.” He grins and grabs his friend by the back of the neck again, wrestling him over so that he has the upper hand. He leans over Zo, feeling breathless and thrilled and curious about what may come next. Tentatively he places his hand on Zoroaster's chest, feeling the rhythmic thumping of his heart against his palm. “You're… I'm…” he still struggles to say something sensible as emotions and feelings he's long suppressed play havoc with his brain.

Leonardo’s cold hand on his bare skin and his very close proximity intensify the tingling of his skin. Can I get aroused by a man? No, make that by Leonardo? Zo asks himself as the sensation of wanting intercourse vaguely starts to play around his groin and in his gut. He’s a very fine looking young man. So different to the soft delicate body of a woman but just as attractive. No, more so! he decides there and then regardless of how that sounds. 

Zo hesitantly reaches out and strokes his fingertips across his friend’s cheek, “You want to kiss me some more?” he asks boldly, always up for a challenge which is against the law. And since Leo seems to be lost for words he might just take the initiative, leaning up on his elbows.

Yes! Da Vinci doesn't have to think about that and his answer is given with his lips pressed against Zo's again. He tries a slightly different approach this time. Moving his lips a little apart. His tongue experimentally darting out. He likes the odd taste. The sweetness of the berries that they had eaten earlier still on Zo's breath but also something very unique. 

He isn't sure what to do with his hands. And so he awkwardly runs his fingers along Zo's shoulder. And then his neck. And his cheek. And then they are digging into those wild dark curls as his tongue curls around Zoroaster's.

Zo lets out a deep breath of air through his nose as Leo starts to kiss him properly but very hesitantly. Has he ever kissed before? he wonders briefly but instantly answers in kind, meeting that exploring tongue with his, stroking it lovingly. He finds that it is way more satisfying to kiss with his best friend than some girl he’s just met at a dance. 

He likes Leo’s agile fingers combing through his hair very much, so he just mirrors that particular action, ruffling the short, wet strands of the other man. 

Leonardo is aware that his body is enjoying this far more than he should. But since Zoroaster isn't pushing him away, rather he answers his curious kisses and caresses in kind, Leo doesn't pull back when he feels his cock stir and fill. Instead he makes another bold move, feeling confident that no-one knows that they are here in this secluded part of the woods. He wraps his leg over Zoroaster's and presses his growing erection against the other's leg.

“Hmm, fuck, Leo, that’s hot,” Zo mutters against those warm lips, staring into his eyes, grabbing for his firm arse and pulling him closer, adjusting his position so his own growing hardness meets Leonardo’s.

A moan escapes Leo's lips as soon as he feels equal arousal meet his own. Nothing has ever felt this thrilling, this exciting before. They devour each other without hesitation, without the excuse of exploration or curiosity any longer. His mind feels as sharp as an arrow head now that Zoroaster has silently answered his long suppressed desires. 

“Lie with me, Zo,” he presses out. “Be inside of me.” He pulls Zo with him as he rolls onto his back threading his legs around his lover.

Zo gasps in surprise, “You...you want me to...to…” Be inside of me … He didn’t see that coming. He thought they’d just get each other off with their fists, enjoying the process. But this…”I’ve never done that,” he admits hoarsely, gently taking Leo’s sweaty face into his hands. 

“Me neither,” Leo shakes his head vigorously between Zo's hands, but then pulls him in for another kiss that already he cannot get enough of. “Isn't that what we do though,” he tries to pull on his usual quick wit, “explore things we haven't done before? Together... I...I want to… with you. I-if you…?” He knows he's asking Zo for more than ever before. To break right through the boundaries of their friendship and risk more than he ever had for him till now. And so with his heart pounding violently in his chest he waits for the response even though he wants to beg for it until Zo can all but give in to his plea.

Zoroaster is already in such a very compromising, arousing position, Leo’s legs holding him close, their shafts rubbing together, precome lubricating them nicely. He can only nod and bend down to kiss Leo in an all consuming lip lock for several moments, his thoughts racing. He’s only seen men doing it once out of the corner of his eye. He can’t imagine how it will bring Leo pleasure. Besides, kissing is one thing, but sodomy… Yet now that the seed has been planted he has to admit that he's curious too. And their kisses and rubbing against each other have made him really horny … “You… I…” he’s the one who stammers now, “I do not want to hurt you,” he gasps doubtfully. “It ...Does it fit?” he asks, feeling ridiculous but Leo knows so much more about the human body than he does that he cannot help the question.

Leo grins wickedly, his cheeks colouring in earnest now. “Sure it will,” he says confidently. He'd thought about it long enough.Experimented too, alone in his bed. He knows it feels good to touch down there. And that with a little practice the body adjusts just fine to two or three fingers inside. He knows that other men do it, even though the Church brands them for it. And so he rolls himself up against Zo, his muscles fluttering as the other's balls rub against his pucker. “It's just another experiment,” he winks in a final attempt to convince his friend. “Of… of the flexibility of the male body.” 

“The flexibility…,” Zo repeats huskily, the sensation of Leo's behind rubbing against his private parts unbelievably arousing. He looks down at the man spread out before him. His slender body making Zo’s mouth water. He had never seen his friend in an erotic, desirable way before but now, after the other had encouraged him so boldly, he opens his eyes to this new vision and it is incredibly exciting. He slides his hands firmly across Leo's chest and stomach, hesitantly brushes over his dick and balls, his thighs. Lie with me . The words echo in his head. He trusts Leonardo. And so he stops thinking and grabs for his own cock, concentrating on the fluttering, tiny entrance and presses his cock head against it. Feeling nervous and clueless and hot all at the same time.

Leo cringes as Zo pushes against him, realising all too soon that his tentative experiments had not prepared him nearly as well enough for the real thing. The sting in his backside makes his eyes water and he gasps. “S-slow,” he begs. But he also curls up further, grabbing Zo by the back of the neck to give him something to hold on to, wanting this so desperately now.

“Ts so tight…” Zo gasps too. But Leo's grasp around his neck tells him to go on. There isn't anything else possible than slow. He’s surprised that Leo's body gives in at all. “Fuck, that's good!” He exclaims. The pressure on his cock so different to a woman, so extraordinary. He stares into Leo's eyes, to see how he's doing.

Good… Leo isn't sure yet whether he agrees with Zo's statement but neither is he willing to admit that this is not quite how he had imagined things. Still, even though he is beginning to wonder how he is ever going to accommodate that impressive weapon that his friend equips - damn, he'd never realised just how well endowed Zoroaster is before now! - Zo's exclamations, combined with the pure thought of what they are at least trying to do is making his own dick throb and twitch regardless. 

He pulls Zo into another ferocious kiss, penetrating his mouth deeply with his tongue as if to show his body the way on what he wants to achieve.

The quick forward movement into the kiss pushes Zo’s shaft even further into that vice like grasp. He feels like he's milked in all the right places. He groans into the harsh kiss, battling Leo’s tongue with his own just like when they're practicing their sword fighting skills. This is way more pleasing. He's just not sure if it is for the man beneath him so he tries to stop and stay where he is, thinking of the body’s flexibility as Leo had mentioned. He slows down the kiss too, makes it gentle and soft and loving. 

Da Vinci wants to wail as that mighty sword pushes into him, stabbing pain shooting through his inerts. But just as he's about to give in and give up because despite his desire and his frustration he just cannot seem to accommodate his lover down there, suddenly his body seems to listen to his desperation under the more tender ministrations and he feels those tight muscles soften. He sighs in relief and that in itself relaxes his tension further, pulling Zo's heavy dick deeper into his channel. “Yes!” he exclaims somewhat victoriously and he closes his eyes to welcome the shift from discomfort to what is starting to feel like pleasure.

The triumphant yell makes Zo grin and he sees Leonardo's super concentrated features relax just as his cock now feels like it belongs into Leo and not out of him. He brushes his lips over his lover's closed lashes. “Beautiful,” he sighs. 

He's inside of me! Leo feels his head swim at that realisation. It's such an odd feeling now. Like he's dancing on a knife point. There is pain still, but it's more of a discomfort now. The new feeling is extraordinary, however. He had never imagined before just how many sensations he can feel inside of his arse. The gentle chafing of Zo’s cock against all sorts of sensitive spots is unlike anything he had dreamt of. It makes sparks ignite behind his eyes each time Zo presses in. He cannot quite tell how deep inside the other is - it feels endless! Most of the feeling is more towards his entrance though. His whole body seems confused by this intrusion; feelings triggered that feel both embarrassing and arousing at once. “Good,” he whispers now too. “Weird and unusual but really fucking good.”

“I’m relieved,” Zo murmurs against those soft lips, “I was worried for a moment.” Another gentle kiss. “Do you want me to move?” he asks thickly, really having a hard time to stay like this without trying for some delicious friction. He holds himself up on one arm and first caresses Leo’s cheek with his other hand, down his neck, across his upper body and a perked up nipple, until he reaches that well formed weapon. He finds that he really likes to touch Leo’s cock. He envelopes it and attempts to stroke it back to full hardness, all the time keeping his eyes on the other’s face.

“NNNGF!” Leo thinks he might explode right there and then as Zo takes him in hand. He cannot deny that he had fantasised about that for far too long. He cannot remember exactly when he started to have wet dreams about the man he's finally had the guts to seduce, but it was not all that long after he'd first laid eyes on his handsome, exotic features. He curves up, seeking more, both from that hand and that gorgeous dick inside. “Yes! Oh Zo, fuck-fuck me, now, please!”

“Damn, you’re gorgeous when you beg like that,” Zo can’t help but mutter as he slowly sets his rhythm. Careful with his cock, a bit more forceful with his fist. Fuck he’s so friggin tight! His breath becomes really short as his shaft gets worked so thoroughly. He loves the feeling of Leo’s dick growing even harder in his hand as he sweeps his palm across his glistening slit.

“Oh fuck, holy fucking fuck!” Leo’s normally eloquent tongue seems to have got stuck on cursing his pleasure outloud. He meets Zo's thrusts more energetically, more confidently now. The pain is all but gone as they seem to have melted perfectly together, overtaken by an unbelievable desire that makes him lose his mind as well as his body. And with something between a shout and a groan he shoots his load into Zo's fist, trembling allover.

“FUCKKK!” Zo can only answer with his own profound swearing. Leo’s body is like one spasming mess. Around his cock, in his hand. All of his muscles are trembling from the exercise. “Fuck, Leo,” he pants as he frantically seeks his way towards his own completion, having permission to move faster and faster, really enjoying what they’re doing now. He presses his forehead against his partner’s as he lets his body go havoc, no coherent words leaving his lips anymore except grunts and shouts until he releases his seed into the man who had been begging for it.

That's… incredible… Da Vinci feels exquisite, mellow and yet on a high at the same time. But most of all he feels completely relaxed in a way he's never experienced before. His own extraordinary orgasm and the sensation of his best friend climaxing inside of him have for once silenced his always buzzing mind. He does not even care right now about the experiment, about trying to analyse his body. He just wants to lie here with Zo on top and inside him still, feeling like there is nothing else in the world but the two of them. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs eventually in Zo's ear, embracing him even closer.

Zoroaster still has trouble to gather his breath, inhaling Leo’s scent as he takes nose full after nose full of air, half burying his face against the other’s shoulder and neck. “No, thank you,” he chuckles into his friend’s ear. “That was outstanding.” He moves his body a little from side to side, feeling Leo’s seed getting sticky between them. He regrets that his own cock slips out of that incredible heat, but rolls on his side and cradles Leo into his arms. “I liked it a lot,” he admits.

“Mmmm,” is all Leo is able to say in return as he curls up into the embrace. He's never felt this comfortable with another before and a phrase burns on his lips that he's desperate to say. But he knows that he can't. “My Zo,” is what he settles for in the end, nuzzling against Zoroaster’s chest hair as his eyes feel heavy. 

Zoroaster sighs deeply, trying to wrap his mind around the act they have just done. Am I more than his friend now? He's trusted me with his whole being. He let me see his utter vulnerability, his most private preference. A forbidden one at that but I don't care. We never do things by the rule.

He is fascinated too by the fact that Leonardo appears to be fast asleep in his embrace. He realises that he has never seen the man asleep before. He must do on occasion for sure but whenever Zo's been awake Leonardo has already been a ball of endless energy and by the time his own eyes start to fall shut long after midnight his genius friend is normally still deep engrossed in some study or another. Now though everything about Leonardo feels at peace. And Zo feels rather proud that his performance had worn the other out. 

He strokes his fingers over Leo's back and arm until he too falls asleep, the evening sun colouring them golden.

+++

“Wake up from the arms of Morpheus,” Leonardo whispers in Zo's ear. He had studied him for a long while after he had woken up, not yet wanting to disturb the peaceful picture before him. A thousand thoughts had raced through his head though. Some of guilt and shame at what they had done - even though Piero was not a religious zealot, it was nonetheless instilled enough in him from a very young age that ‘thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind’ and the lashing that he had received to accompany that wisdom still makes him shiver. But mostly he feels happy and special and grown up, not just for losing his virginity, but for losing it with someone of his own choosing. Someone whom he trusts with his whole being. It did not feel wrong, he tells himself again as his eyes caress Zoroaster's well shaped body. He longs to touch him again. To trace the outline of muscles with his fingers, but that would break the spell. And so he just memorises every tiny freckle, every curve and dimple and hair, so that when he's back in Verrochio’s workshop he can draw this perfect image to treasure forever. 

Zo stirs and nuzzles his nose back against the warm skin. He doesn't want to wake from that awesome dream where he'd made love to Leonardo. But as he breathes in the familiar male scent and his hand lands on a muscular thigh in leather trousers as he turns, he slowly opens his eyes, blinking and looking up, “It wasn't a dream?” he asks awkwardly, not sure if to move his hand away or leave it there. 

Leonardo shakes his head, not sure whether that's good or bad. He scans Zo's unfocused eyes for a hint of how the other is feeling about their experiment. He'd said he liked it a lot but that was in the slumber of their post coital bliss. Then again, he has not moved his hand away yet. 

“We should go back,” he says softly, feeling a little awkward. “It's getting dark.” He does not move to get up though, reluctant to leave this perfect moment of happiness and return to the pretence. Not wanting to move away from that hand, not knowing whether this has changed things for the better or not. 

Zo moves his hand quickly towards the side of the other’s neck, caressing it lightly. There are so many thoughts and words in his head that he briefly thinks this is how he must feel all the time. He croaks, “Leo…” but finds that he's lacking the words he wants to say and so he bends upwards, pressing his lips against his friend's firmly.

Leonardo sighs into the other's mouth in relief. He has no regrets! He wraps his arms around Zoroaster and kisses him back, smiling with his whole being. “You made me feel amazing,” he praises in a whisper.

Zo catches that normally flitting gaze and grins, “And you me. That was a very interesting experiment indeed.”

“You're much more than an experiment,” Leo says far too seriously for his normally vivacious nature and so he coughs and quickly jumps up, holding out his hand to his friend.

Zoroaster grabs it firmly and lets himself be pulled up. He quickly puts on his own clothes, letting the words run through his head. Much more than an experiment? For some reason those words make his stomach flutter funnily. More than just a friend too? He doesn't dare ask that question because whatever the answer would be he's not sure that he is ready to hear it. “It ehm is getting dark. We should probably head back,” he repeats Leo's words, awkwardly dragging his hands through his curls, picking out some blades of grass. 

Leo just smiles, nodding as he begins to walk towards the road, practising to keep the grin off his face before they reach Florence, but failing miserably. He's so amazing! the voice inside his head sings far too loudly, drowning out everything else that normally races through his mind. He's your friend, Leo, he feebly tries to reason with himself but it is no use. Reason doesn't work here, he knows that too well. No amount of beating had ever managed to reason with these feelings. And this time he knows he doesn't even want to try to fight and hide them anymore. This time he wants to let his heart sing its beautiful song. 

Zo quickly grabs his bag and jogs after his friend who has set a surprisingly fast pace. He understands that as soon as they are back on the main road he will have to keep his hands to himself. And so he decides to grab this one last opportunity as he throws his arm around his friend and boldly whispers in his ear, “Say ehm Master Da Vinci, you er, want to do that again… some time?”

Leo's smile grows so wide that his cheeks begin to ache. “You bet!” He throws Zo a sideways glance. “That's … if you…?”

“It's totally wicked,” Zo winks, content in the promise that this is an experiment to be repeated until they get very very good at it. 

FIN


End file.
